


Quiet Moments

by ARabidZombie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, but they're a thing. they're together. they dating., healer is a billion percent not dealing with moodiness, i should be more forthright about their relationship, i should wait until i'm higher level to write fanfic but i'm not doing that, it has happened, not a realistic dungeon party AT ALL, not too much of it but still, smol angor tank and her healer, smol tank has compensation axe, the porn has arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARabidZombie/pseuds/ARabidZombie
Summary: They were as likely or unlikely as any adventurers who chose to team up in Eorzia. Sure they were only two in number, but as far as either was concerned they had the two important spots covered. Altani could antagonize their enemies with her axe, keeping them on her and whittling away at them while Talisol made sure Altani remained standing and healthy- and did what damage she could in between.Their set-up made for slow goings. Very slow goings. But it worked for them. Marauder and conjurer. AuRa and Miqo’te. Altani and Talisol. Neither would have it any other way. Most of the time.-or-Writing monster-fighting action is all well and good, but here's a little blurb about the adventurer life outside of that. The quiet, the peaceful, the cat dealing with her easily offended lizard.
Relationships: Altani/Talisol, Aura/Miqo'te, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a one-shot, might turn into a series if I get inspired to write more. I'm in and out of playing this game, so I'm in and out of inspiration. Also I'm the literal worst at writing physical descriptions, so y'know. They look however you want, even if I describe them completely differently in later chapters. :D
> 
> Also super short and not beta'd. \o/

The sight of a rented room after a job was always a welcome one for Talisol. There was something about having a bed, sometimes- if they were lucky- a fire to cozy up to, and no horrible creatures trying to rip anyone apart that put her at ease. This was one of the lucky times. It was not often that Talisol could unwind after slogging through a dungeon in front of a nice warm fire cuddled up next to her favorite marauder; normally there were too many obstacles in the way of such a thing: no roof over their head, no fireplace to snuggle in front of, the weather wasn’t right for a fire, they were spending their night sleeping on dirt somewhere, one or both of them smelled of the terrible, terrible things no one told Talisol adventurers could reek of, the list could go on. Currently, the only thing keeping Talisol from her marauder was the marauder. Instead of enjoying a job well done and a room well earned, Altani busied herself with moping on a seat near a window that she could look out of with what she felt was an appropriate mixture of contempt and pout. Talisol could feel the fur on her tail fluff up with annoyance at the sight.

They were as likely or unlikely as any adventurers who chose to team up in Eorzia. Sure they were only two in number, but as far as either was concerned they had the two important spots covered. Altani could antagonize their enemies with her axe, keeping them on her and whittling away at them while Talisol made sure Altani remained standing and healthy- and did what damage she could in between.Their set-up made for slow goings. Very slow goings. But it worked for them. Marauder and conjurer. AuRa and Miqo’te. Altani and Talisol. Neither would have it any other way. Most of the time.

Talisol’s cheeks puffed up, somewhat indignant as she stormed over to her tank. She did not spend the entire dungeon pushing herself forward promises of a lovely night with Altani just to have that ripped away with stupid brooding! When she reached her friend, Talisol’s hands went straight to her hips and her voice raised just enough to make her point without causing a disturbance in the inn, “It wasn’t that bad, Al! Really!”

“Meh mehmeh meh meh, Meh! Mehmeh!” Let it never be said that Altani was a rational and mature woman, especially when she was in the middle of a mood.

Normally Talisol found her companon’s childlike attitude endearing and fun. Not when it was hindering her lovely, peaceful, well deserved night. She hissed, “Do not you start!” Her tail snapped back and forth with irritation, “What’s done is done and you’re going to move on!”

Altani’s head whipped around, her neon-blue rimmed gaze locked on Talisol with the same intensity she normally reserved for the unfortunate soul meeting the sharp end of her axe, “He asked how we fared without proper protection! Proper protection! How am I not ‘proper protection’?!”

If they had lost anything important, Talisol could be understanding. Comforting. The very picture of gentle words and gentler touches. Altani’s wounded pride hardly fell into that category; especially with the rate at which it was wounded. Talisol had learned long ago that trying to be kind and comforting only served to anger her little dragon more. There were only two ways to deal with the situation at hand: metaphorically grabbing Altani by the horn and dragging her kicking and sometimes literally screaming past the irritation, or distracting her well enough that she forgets about the transgression altogether. Talisol was ready to utilize whicher method got the desired results the fastest.

With most people Talisol was sure she could point out how honest of a mistake it had been. They often met people- usually men- who saw the pair of them- both females, both much shorter than the kind of men who vocalized these mistakes- and assumed that they were lacking in protection or leadership or whatever it was they felt two women could not generate for themselves. It hardly helped that Altani, though tall among other AuRa ladies, was shorter than most men they encountered who could not help but pass vocal judgement on the two women. It helped a little less that Talisol was also taller than her little rage-filled marauder. Sometimes she considered finding a Lalafel to travel with them just so Altani wouldn’t feel like the smallest one in the room. Though, should Altani ever discover the reason for them bringing on a very short companion, Talisol may find herself on the wrong end of the very large compensatory axe that Altani swung with ease. No, Altani was not most people and Talisol could hardly point out the mistake was an honest and not at all malicious one and be done with it.

“You are all the protection I need,” Talisol purred. She reached out with both hands to smooth back Altani’s dark hair. All the easier to grab her horns and start pulling and growling should worse come to worst. “You know that. I know that. Everyone who died to your blade yesterday, today, and tomorrow know that.”

Petting Altani was as soothing to Talisol as it was to the marauder. Like idly doting on a pet. Something else she would never admit vocally to the AuRa. Talisol’s tail smoothed itself out. Altani huffed and her anger seemed to leave in that rush of air. There was hope yet for the quiet, lovely night Talisol had hoped for.

Unable to let things go that easily, Altani muttered, “I could’ve taken him, you know.”

“I know,” Talisol soothed as she continued to pet her hands through Altani’s hair, “But if I hadn’t dragged you away we wouldn’t have this lovely room for the night. We’d have been kicked out faster than you can say ‘regret.’ And you know I know this because you let me drag you away with hardly a fight.” It could have also been because of the post-dungeon crash- all that adrenaline fueling Altani quieted and gone and unable to sustain her. Talisol was not going to make that point. It would not help her situation.

The marauder closed her eyes and grunted, unwilling to concede the point, but not willing to contend it either. That was good enough. Talisol would take that.

Talisol smiled and leaned down to kiss Altani’s forehead, over the dark patch of scale that grew there. She coaxed her marauder to stand and purred softly when she was met with no resistance. It had been a very long day and they were both tired, but not too tired- Talisol hoped- to take advantage of a cozy fire, a nice bed, and a few hours undisturbed in which they could enjoy each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talisol enjoying her favorite way to pass a night alone with Altani. Hint- it involves smut. This is completely no plot chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thought this would end up a one-shot, but I had inspiration again. It's my first time writing two ladies. Being a lady myself- and a FOOL apparently- I thought it would be easier than it was. Oh well, good practice for next time. If there is a next time. :3

Talisol considered herself lucky. Others may not think so- too many people applied the superstitions about black cats to Maqo’te, which had caused Talisol’s rejection from more than a few parties before she met her current partner. Those people who doubted her could all be damned to the seventh hell; Talisol stared down at the marauder sprawled beneath her on their rented bed and knew she was among the luckiest in Eorzea. It was the only way she could explain having crossed paths with Altani.

The AuRa’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Her face was tinged with pink and her expression somewhat dazed as she came down from her euphoric high. Her body trembled. Her thighs shined with sweat. Her hands only just started to ease their grip on the sheets under her. She blinked up at Talisol and gave an adorably needy whine as her hips pushed up. Encouraging. Near begging.

Talisol smiled, “Would that I could, I’d see you like this more often.”

“Shut up.” Altani half-whined, failing at sounding as angry or forceful as she meant to. She reached up to Talisol, pulling the healer in for a kiss.

Altani could taste herself in Talisol’s mouth, lingering from a moment prior when the conjurer had put her clever tongue to good use. It brought a pleased grin to the marauder’s lips, still pressed against Talisol’s. Their kiss was slow and deep. No need to rush Talisol’s dominance of Altani’s mouth, or Altani’s eager sounds poured between them and swallowed down by Talisol. Their bodies pressed close together, hot and sweaty and perfect despite how near-completely they contradicted each other physically.

Altani’s skin was milky and smooth, save for the ink dark patches and lines of scale that flowed along her arms and legs, all over her tail and horns. She was muscular as any woman who spent her days lugging around and wielding a massive axe would be.Her large breasts squished under the weight of her healer laying on top of her- a weight she was eager and easily able to bear. Her short hair was a mess of black and vibrant orange, tussled around her and making her that much more adorable to her partner.

Talisol had a softer frame; hardly any definition to her muscles, especially compared to the marauder. Her skin and the fur that ran along her ears and tail were dark as a moonless night, contrasting sharply with highlights of neon blue at the tips of her long hair and tail- a blue that matched the bright ring around Altani’s eyes. Her chest was flatter than Altani’s. Her hips wider. Talisol’s eyes were a vibrant green and eager to drink in the sight of her tank writhing in pleasure every chance she got.

When Talisol pulled away from the kiss, Altani whined. It only served to encourage the healer’s mischievous smile, “So impatient.” She peppered small kisses along Altani, down the length of her body and interrupted only by soft murmurs against her skin, “So needy.” Everywhere she kissed a shiver ran through Altani, who arched to meet Talisol’s lips eagerly. “So cute.” The only time she could purr those two words without protest or retaliation from Altani was with her mouth so close to her lover’s sensitive cunt.

Before Altani could even attempt to protest such a statement, Talisol pressed close as she had done earlier in the evening and ran the flat of her tongue in slow, wide strokes over Altani’s clit. The AuRa gasped and bucked her hips at the sensation. Altani, still hardly over her previous orgasm, trembled and whined incoherent demands as Talisol lapped and sucked at her clit. Close; Talisol knew her partner was close and the healer had no intention of teasing or edging her tank. She ran her tongue over Altani with shorter, faster flicks and pressed two fingers into her slick hole in a single, harsh push. The sudden stretch of it had Altani clamping around Taliol’s fingers as she came again. Her toes curled and her hands gripped desperately at the sheets. Her hips bucked. She cried out and squirted over Talisol’s hand.

Happy to draw the moment out as long as possible, Talisol pulled her fingers almost completely out, then slammed them in again and again. She sealed her lips around the sensitive nub of Altani’s clit and flicked the tip of her tongue over it in time with the thrusting of her fingers. Altani could do nothing but drown in the intensity, near sobbing between cries of pleasure as Talisol drover her over the edge repeatedly.

\---

The next morning saw the pair wrapped around each other in bed longer than Altani normally liked. Having hardly slept the night before, she was too tired to drag herself up, let alone convince Talisol to move. Resigned to lazing a while longer, she closed her eyes and idly ran a hand down and up along Talisol’s spine.

“We’re not staying like this all day,” Altani grumbled after a few moments of peaceful silence.

Talisol hummed in response and nuzzled her face against Altani’s, always cuddly after their nights together. If Altani let her, they would not leave hte bed all day. Altani already pitied whoever would have to wash the used linens once they left. She shuddered to think how bad it would be after another full night and day of them. Then there was the cost of another night’s stay to think of. Jobs they would miss out on. No, Altani could not allow that.

Then Talisol ran a hand down Altani’s side and leg, up her inner thigh, sharp nails scratching delicately against her skin while the healthier purred, “Just a little longer?” She was pressing her luck and they both knew it.

Altani huffed softly, but agreed, “Only a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Much appreciated! I hope I'll have more sweet, stupid, or saucy moments with these two written. Eventually.


End file.
